Molestia
by Peebels Pek
Summary: Pequeño one-shot, de esta inusual pareja, no hay mucho que pueda decirte solo; diviértete mientras lees.


**Molestia**

* * *

 _ **Descansar,**_ esa, esa era la única acción que Sunset quería cometer en esos momentos, que su cuerpo recuperara energía en esa pequeña cama individual, y recuperar sus tan preciadas horas de sueño. Había estado trabajando en un proyecto biológico de dos semanas junto con Twilight, y ambas chicas habían sacrificado sus horas de sueño para entregarlo a tiempo. Al final el resultado fue excepcional, justo lo que se esperaba de las dos chicas con mayor calificación en el área bioquímica. La presentación no duro mucho fue práctica y directa, logro salir de la universidad antes de tiempo, con el único objetivo de llegar a su habitación en el campus y dormir como un bebé.

Tal parecía la suerte está de su lado, al llegar a la habitación había una pequeña nota que decía.

 _Querida Sunset, tal vez llegue tarde o posiblemente no llegue a dormir, iré a tomar unas copas junto con Trixie, no me esperes despierta, deje algo de comer en la cocina, ni se te ocurra tratar de cocinar porque sé que incendiarias todo el campus._

 _Atte. Starlight Glimmer._

 _Posdata; Espero y hayas tenido suerte con el proyecto de Sparkle._

Esa era, sin duda, la mejor noticia que Sunset había recibido, no era que Starlight fuera una mala compañera de cuarto, pero podía llegar a ser alguien molesto, pues se enojaba por todo, _"Sunset ya apaga eso, estudias luego", "Sunset aléjate de la cocina", "Sunset ayúdame con mi tarea", "Sunset levanta tu ropa sucia", "Sunset esto…", "Sunset lo otro…"_ , finalmente era libre y no tendría que soportar todas las quejas que tenía que recibir de su compañera. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro, dejo la nota a un lado y camino a la cocina para revisar que era lo que Starlight le había preparado.

No era nada del otro mundo, una ensalada sencilla, pero estaba bien, la pelirroja no apetecía de algo pesado en esos momentos, comió lo más rápido que pudo y dejo su plato sucio en la mesa, después de todo, no tendría que preocuparse por lo reproches de Starlight hasta el día siguiente. Se deshizo de su molesto pantalón mientras caminaba a su cama, la prenda quedo en el suelo y ella termino en su cómoda cama, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cubrirse, simplemente dejo que el cansancio la noqueara para terminar rendida e inconsciente.

 _My Little Pony My Little Pony…_ _Aaaa…_

— ¿Q-quien? —Sunset entreabrió sus ojos al escuchar el tono de llamada de su celular, estiro su mano dejando salir un bostezo para después contestar— bueno…

— HOla… hip… hablo con Tociset Shimno… hip…

— ¿Starlight? —Sunset miro su despertador que marcaba las 3:30 A.M— ¿Por qué me hablas de madrugada y… ebria?

— Sunsyyyyyyyyyy, no me habes ashí que me pates mi coranzonshito… hip.

Sunset froto las yemas de sus dedos contra sus cienes, enserio eso estaba pasando, lo último que ella quería, era tener una conversación de madrugada con una chica ebria.

— Starlight, ¿Dónde está Trixie?

— ¿Eh?, ¿Cuál puxie?... toy ebria weeeeeeeeey… hip… ven porrrrrrrr miiii siiiiii, hip, Sunsyyyyyy bonyyyyy…

Sunset dejo salir un enorme suspiro de resignación, adiós a su noche de descanso— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Ontoy… pos no sé?... mhn… voy a vomitar.

— ¡Starlight!

— Toy bien, grites no, pos mira, ando por… ¿por dónde…? así donde trabaja banderita gay.

— ¿Banderita gay…? Rainbow Dash.

— Ándale hay… no te tades… te mando besos de eibria.

Sunset corto la llamada, no podía créelo, su noche perfecta arruinada por una ebria. A regaña dientes salió del calor de su cama, pero antes de ir a buscar a Starlight, debía buscar su pantalón.

El lugar donde se encontraba su compañera quedaba a una hora del campus, tomo su motocicleta y salió lo más rápido que pudo al encuentro con su compañera, ojala y nada malo le haya pasado, pues Sunset personalmente se encargaría de estrangularla.

Llego al lugar, un guardia de seguridad cuidaba la entrada, pero eso no significo ningún problema para Sunset, solo mostro su identificación y entro al lugar, la música fuerte hacia que los oídos le zumbaran, no era que no disfrutara de ese tipo de lugares de vez en cuando, pero en ese momento lo único que anhelaba era el confort de su cama.

" _Tal vez está en el baño"_ pensó, y camino rumbo al lugar, gracias a que no traía una vestimenta adecuada para el lugar paso desapercibida por la gente en busca de diversión salvaje. Entro al baño, para su mala suerte parecía que el lugar estaba vacío, tenía la intención de salir cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de uno de los cubículos.

Presa de su propia curiosidad, empujo la puerta de donde provenían aquellos sonidos…

— ¡Hay, wey! —grito al ver a Trixie y Aria comiéndose a besos y ni que decir de las caricias tan poco castas que se daban.

Las dos chicas detuvieron su ataque para fijar su atención en Sunset— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar? —pregunto Trixie molesta por ser interrumpida, Sunset a juzgar por su tono al hablar supo enseguida que la chica estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

— Creo que ustedes debieron mínimo cerrar la puerta con seguro —Sunset no perdió tiempo y saco su celular tomándoles una foto, que el par de chicas ni siquiera se molestó en evitar— ya quiero ver sus caras cuando recobren la conciencia.

— ¿Oye, Trixie, tú también miras a un tocino que habla? —pregunto Aria con una sonrisa risueña, gesto muy raro en la chica de cabello morado.

Sunset sonrió, pero tal vez ese par de borrachas le servirían de ayuda— ¿Dónde está Starlight?

— Trixie, has que se vaya —hablo Aria colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Trixie, dando pequeños besos en su cuello— quiero continuar.

Trixie pareció estremeceré, se volteó a ver a Sunset, quien no parecía inmutarse ante tal escena— Starlight, ella, Trixie la vio en la barra cerca de los mostradores.

— Ok —Sunset como buena persona que era, cerro el cubículo donde aún residían el par de chicas calenturientas.

" _¿Porque tengo que ser tan buena persona?"_ se preguntaba la pelirroja, al tiempo que subía la foto de Aria y Trixie al blog de la universidad. A lo lejos pudo divisar a Sonata y Adagio _"eso explica porque Aria esta en este lugar"_ dedujo.

Sunset siguió con la búsqueda de Starlight que no duro mucho más, pronto la ubico, la chica era cortejada por un chico de cabello naranja con barba, Sunset rodo los ojos con fastidio y se acercó a la escena.

— ¡Hey, tu! —exclamo Sunset captando la atención del chico embobado con Starlight— eso que miras con tan asquerosa mirada, es de mi propiedad.

Por otro lado el rostro de Starlight se llenó de ternura— Aww, mi tocinito si vino por mí —sin aviso la oji-azul hecho sus brazos sobre el cuello de Sunset, mientras restregaba su rostro en el hombro de la pelirroja.

El pobre chico quedo tieso al ver tal escena, sin decir nada salió casi corriendo del lugar.

— ¡No puedo crees que vinieras!, si me quiersh —Sunset dejo salir un cansado suspiro por las palabras de su compañera, enserio era tan tonta como para emborracharse a solas con un desconocido, sin decir nada tomo a Starlight por la cintura y la saco del lugar, ambas se dirigieron hacia el vehículo de la pelirroja

Coloco el casco sobre la cabeza de lo oji-azul y le ayudo a montarse en la moto, el camino fue de lo más incómodo, Starlight no se quedaba quieta, se la pasaba restregando su cuerpo en la espalda de Sunset y sus manos de vez en cuando abandonaban la cintura de Sunset para acariciar sus pechos, pero aun con todos los manoseos de la borracha, Sunset logro llegar en una pieza a los dormitorios.

— Witsy, Witsy, Witsy araña tejió su telaraña, VINO LA LLUVIA Y SE MOJÓ.

— ¡Cállate vas a despertar a todo el mundo! —regaño Sunset por los alaridos que daba Starlight en su intento por cantar.

— Aburrida —se quejó Starlight mostrando un puchero.

Sunset abrió el dormitorio, Starlight seguía recargada en su hombro y con el brazo en el cuello de Sunset, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, Sunset arrojo a Starlight a la cama.

— ¡Duérmete ya! —se quejó Sunset mirando como Starlight se restregaba en las cobijas— eres una molestia, ebria o sobria —Sunset miro a Starlight quien la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa que se suponía debía ser sexy, pero gracias al alcohol mostraba una mueca totalmente desagradable— dormiré en el sillón, mañana lidiare con tu mal humor y tu jaqueca.

Sunset estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que le daban un fuerte tirón a su blusa, atrayéndola directo a Starlight, quedando encima de ella.

— No te vayas… quédate aquí —Susurro Starlight muy cerca de los labios de Sunset, quien entro en shock al sentir como Starlight rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas dejándola aprisionada, pues sus manos se sujetaban de su cuello— justo aquí, Sunset.

Sunset se quedó tiesa, todos sus músculos estaban rígidos y su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar por los nervios y el calor que le provocaba estar en esa posición tan íntima con Starlight. Starlight se apretó más al cuerpo de Sunset, tanto, que la distancia ya no existía entre ellas, la única parte de sus cuerpos que no se tocaban eran sus rostros, siendo separados por unos centímetros.

Sunset miraba directo a esos lagos azules que Starlight tenía por ojos, los cuales despedía un brillo coqueto, añorante y ensoñado. Pestaño unas cuantas veces antes de que esos ojos la hipnotizaran por completo.

— Suéltame, Starlight —finalmente Sunset habló— estas ebria, mañana ni siquiera querrás tenerme cerca.

Lo último, Sunset lo dijo con un toque de melancolía, ella sabía que aunque la chica debajo de su cuerpo era una molestia su corazón ansiaba que solo la molestara a ella, que fuera su molestia personal y de nadie más, sentía una total pertenecía hacia Starlight, por no llamarlo de otra manera.

— No quiero —respondió Starlight, apretando más sus piernas en las caderas de Sunset juntando más sus cuerpos que solo eran separados por los pantalones de Sunset y las bragas de Starlight, pues el vestido que tenía puesto se había levantado de más dando un contacto más directo con aquella parte tan íntima de Starlight, esta acción solo logro que un calor incomodo se formara entre ambas chicas.

Sunset la miro, estaba tentando sus instintos bajos y eso, eso no era bueno, si las cosas seguían así, iba a terminar violándola pero por alguna razón la idea no parecía tan mala. Sus ojos fueron a parar en los labios entreabiertos de la oji-azul, tan delicados igual que siempre totalmente a su alcance, y nadie, ni siquiera Starlight podría impedirle que en ese mismo instante los probará.

" _Al carajo todo, mañana ni lo recordara"_ pensó Sunset, y con ese pensamiento se aventuró a rosar los labios de Starlight, quien suspiro ante el tacto delicado de Sunset, pero ese suspiro solo causo que Sunset echará la delicadeza por la ventana, apretó sus labios en los de Starlight, masajeaba sus labios con los suyos, justo como Sunset lo imagino, sus labios eran exquisitos, y se sincronizaban a la perfección con sus movimientos.

Starlight le dio la invitación de adentrar su lengua a su boca, Sunset aceptó gustosa, ambas se sumergieron en una burbuja pasional, dejaban salir suspiros para inmediatamente retomar su acalorada sesión de besos. Las manos de Starlight abandonaron el cuello de Sunset y se dirigieron a su chaqueta para liberar a la pelirroja de aquella prenda, Sunset se separó al sentir los esfuerzos por alejar la ropa de su cuerpo.

— Ven —Sunset pasó su mano bajo la espalda de Starlight para obligarla a levantarse y quedar sentada en sus piernas, en esta nueva posición fue más fácil para Starlight quitarle la chaqueta a Sunset y no solo eso también se deshizo de su blusa.

— Creo que… creo que me gustash —musito Starlight aún bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Sunset no pudo evitar sonreír, si no fuera porque Starlight estaba ebria, por la situación en la que estaban y por la excitación que sentía en ese momento, eso le hubiese parecido de lo más tierno.

Sunset comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la chica, subió por sus muslos, elevando su vestido— puede que también me gustes —sin decir más arranco el sencillo vestido negro del cuerpo de Starlight.

La chica de orbes azules se lanzó directo a los labios de Sunset, su mano izquierda se aferró a la nuca de Sunset y con la mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla. Sunset no se quedaba atrás, sus manos gozaban de la suavidad de la piel de su compañera, bajaban por su espalda y apretaban sus glúteos librando sacar pequeños gemidos que morían en su garganta gracias a los fogosos y apasionados besos que se propinaban. Starlight como instinto hacia un pequeño movimiento de caderas restregando su intimidad en Sunset lo único que impedía un contacto directo eran sus molestas bragas y los pantalones de Sunset.

Starlight abandono los labios de Sunset para bajar a su cuello y depositar pequeños besos, Sunset por su parte retiro el sostén de Starlight liberando su pechos no perdió tiempo y comenzó a masajearlos con algo de rudeza.

— Ahh… Sunset —Starlight gimió directamente en el oído de Sunset, provocando que la humedad de Sunset aumentara— t-tengo que… ah… decirte algo.

— Dime —Sunset le dio una mordida al hombro desnudo de la chica, disfrutando del salado sabor de su piel.

— Me voy a morir… —no pasaron ni dos segundos y Sunset ya escuchaba las exhalaciones que avisaban que Starlight estaba más que dormida, y si no fuera por el buen agarre que tenía Sunset, se hubiese caído hacia atrás.

— ¡huh!... ¡QUÉ! —Sunset alejo a la chica de su cuerpo dejándola caer en el colchón— ¡no puedes dejarme así, no he terminado contigo!

Pero no había caso, Starlight ya se había rendido a los efectos del alcohol, un pequeño tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de la pelirroja.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Sunset paso su mano por su cabello y rostro, aun podía sentir la capa de sudor que se había formado en su cuerpo, después fijo su mirada en el cuerpo inconsciente y semidesnudo de Starlight— aún podría violarte mientras duermes.

Sunset dio un largo bufido y cubrió a Starlight con una manta, para después tomar una ducha en un intento por bajar su libido. Termino durmiendo en el incómodo sofá, con un único pensamiento en mente _"maldita borracha"_

A la mañana siguiente Sunset se levantó temprano, aun debía atender sus responsabilidades en la universidad, estaba tranquilamente bebiendo un café en la cocina hasta que escucho a la bestia despertar.

— ¡Mi cabeza! —después de eso se escuchó un grito, lo que significaba que Starlight ya se había enterado del estado semidesnudo de su cuerpo.

Sunset sonrió, Starlight era una molestia, pero era su molestia.

* * *

 **Fin**

 _ **By; MK**_


End file.
